Bonds
by ElysiansChosen
Summary: Chaos finally attacked and the scouts weren't ready. But when everything is gone Neo-Queen Serenity gets an offer she can't refuse. ONESHOT


Hi everyone!

This is my first oneshot and I wrote this while I took a break from my exams ( which are thankfully over!)

It's from the manga universe so for those who have never heard about Guardian Cosmos or Lambda Power I strongly advise you to read the manga (it's really awesome)

For those who wonder, I haven't forgotten about Chosen but I'm rewriting the story - no major changes but I don't like the way it's going and I might change the POV.

Anyway enjoy Bonds and please review afterwards

Elysian

* * *

Chaos won. There was no denying that. The only ones left standing were me, Endymion and Mars – and even our legs were shaking, barely able to carry our weight. Uranus was unconscious but I could see at the slight rise and fall of her chest that she was still breathing. I was really worried about Venus though. The senshi of love hadn't moved since Chaos hit her dead-on with a blast of dark energy. I couldn't let myself worry about Venus for too long. If we wanted to make it out alive, I had to stay focused.

Sailor Chaos was far more powerful than any of us anticipated. With all the technology available in Crystal Tokyo and the outers keeping an eye on possible invaders, I thought that we'd be able to see her coming. We didn't. Sailor Chaos had appeared suddenly and wherever she went, death and destruction followed. All that was left of our Utopia were ruins.

Chaos laughed, the disgusting sound sent shivers running over my spine. Endymion squeezed my hand, trying to reassure me. But we both knew that it was much too late for that.

"King, Queen there's only one thing that we can do now." Mars looked at me, determination clear in her blue eyes. I immediately knew what she meant.

"No, no way - !" I was interrupted by Jupiter.

"Usagi! There's no other way!" Slowly Jupiter, Mercury, Saturn, Neptune and Pluto stood up. You could see that it took everything they had left, but they managed in the end.

"Usako." Endymion had the same look in his eyes as everyone else, his decision clearly made. I swallowed hard and held my hands up, the Silver Crystal appearing between them.

"Sailor - !" The sailor soldiers left standing, joined hands, there sailor crystals appearing before them. Endymion placed his hands and I could feel the energy of his Golden Crystal coursing through me.

" – Planet Attack!" This was it, our last shot at defeating Chaos. Either this attack would kill her, or it would leave us completely open en vulnerable. We hit Sailor Chaos with everything that we had.

But it wasn't nearly enough. Chaos laughed even harder and sent a massive wave of dark energy at us. The two attacks collided midair, the dark energy easily overpowering our planet attack. Now the two combined attacks came rushing to us. The only thing I remembered before everything went black, was Endymion shoving me behind him.

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was a large weight pressing me down. The second thing was Chaos cackling laugh. My eyes flew open and I pushed the weight of me. Too late I noticed that it was Endymion's lifeless body. I screamed.

"So you're the only one to survive my attack, little queen." Chaos continued cackling while I looked around franticly, trying to find a sign of life among my friends. I tried to feel the energy of their crystals. Nothing.

"No, no it can't be true! Mars! Venus! Endymion! Everyone please open your eyes! This can't be the end! We can't end like this! Please don't leave me!" My whole body felt numb, the all-consuming pain of losing everyone I loved greatly exceeded the pain of my physical injuries.

"Shall I put you out of your misery?" Sailor Chaos collected her dark energy in her hands and hurled it towards me. I didn't try to move out of the way. I just wanted everything to be over.

Suddenly the whole battlefield was enveloped in a bright white light and I could see a small form appearing.

"We meet again, little star." My eyes widened in surprise as I recognized her.

"Guardian Cosmos?" I said in disbelief. The tiny guardian fairy nodded.

I noticed that Chaos attack hadn't killed us yet so I looked around to see why. I gasped in surprise. Chaos stood still as a statue and the wave of dark energy hung unmoving in the air.

"You stopped time?" Pluto had done this before but stopping time was a taboo. My eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but that's not important right now. Neo-Queen Serenity it's time for you to embrace your new destiny!" Anger flared up inside me. A new destiny? So now that my old destiny was clearly over I should just jump into a new one? My friends weren't even dead for a minute and already I was supposed to move on!

"Restart time." I hissed.

"You didn't let me finish - ." I interrupted the guardian fairy.

"I said restart time! I don't want a new destiny! I told you this before back at the Cauldron! This, this is who I am!" I pointed to the corpses of my friends and tears sprung back to my eyes.

"Why me? All of this was my fault, Chaos was only after me. So why did my friends have to die? It should've been them. You should've asked this question to them." I was crying hysterically but Guardian Cosmos just watch me quietly.

"Do you want to change their destiny?" She whispered. My head snapped up.

"How?" I didn't care what I would have to give up as long as I could have everyone back.

"Become Sailor Cosmos."

"If I become Cosmos, can I save everyone?" The guardian fairy nodded.

"I you choose to become Cosmos, Usagi Tsukino will cease to exist so will Neo-Queen Serenity." I understood immediately. No Usagi would mean no Sailor Moon. And if Sailor Moon didn't exist then the Imperium Silver Crystal wouldn't either and enemies wouldn't go after it. The others wouldn't have to become soldiers if there was no danger. But I would disappear from their lives. My decision was easily made.

"How do I become her?" I saw Guardian Cosmos lips twitch and I realised she was doing her best to suppress a smile of relieve.

* * *

Being Cosmos felt strange. As Sailor Moon I had become used to the incredible power of the Silver Crystal pulsing through my veins. Yet it was nothing compared to this. The ultimate Lambda Power. It was overwhelming, I took me a year – I thought, it was hard to estimate since time stood still – to get used to the power.

After what felt like a year, I called upon the powers of Pluto and restarted time. The scenery had changed, we were no longer in Crystal Tokyo instead we were in the most outer corner of the Universe. Guardian Cosmos words rang in my head.

_Flashback_

"As Sailor Cosmos, it is your sole responsibility to keep the Universe safe. Not just Earth, but the whole Universe. Do you understand?" I nodded at the tiny fairy. I swear sometimes she reminded me of Luna. I did my best to ignore the throb of pain in my chest as I thought of my previous advisor. I reminded myself that she was happy now. Luna and Artemis were or would be – as Cosmos I stood outside of time so it was kinda hard to say – human and happily married.

"I know if I stay on Earth for too long, enemies will be attracted to it."

"Yes, so you can't become too involved with the lives of your friends either. If you visit them sometimes it's okay as long as they don't know who you truly are." Her eyes softened a bit.

"Now why don't you get out there and kick Chaos ugly butt?"

_End Flashback_

Chaos roared and the attack came rushing back at me so I waved my staff.

"Silent Wall!" The energy was easily stopped. The dark scout glared.

"Who are you!" I grinned, this was going to be fun. I tilted my head sideward and pointed innocently at myself.

"Me? Oh I'm just your worst nightmare." Then I charged.

* * *

"Guardian Cosmos?" I entered the Cauldron and searched for the tiny fairy.

"Yes?" As usual she appeared right in front of my face. In the beginning it practically gave me a heart attack but after 300 years or so I got used to it. I secretly suspected that the guardian fairy enjoyed scaring me.

"I've kept the Universe safe for the past 4000 years, right?" Guardian Cosmos nodded reluctantly, not sure where this conversation was going.

"So, I was wondering if I could have a few days off?" I pleaded. The fairy sighed and for a moment I was worried that she'd deny my request.

"I suppose the Universe could do without your protection for a couple of days." I squealed in delight and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much!" And in a flash I transported myself to the Time Gate. I knew exactly where I wanted to go.

* * *

I never really liked Juuban Hospital, though that was the place where Usagi Tsukino was born. I suppose I didn't really like hospitals in general. And it wasn't because of the needles and syringes – though I didn't like those either – it was the smell of death. The whole place reeked with it. Too many people had lost someone here. And that was the exact reason that I was here today.

The young boy was crying so hard that he didn't even hear me enter the room. I walked towards his bed and hugged him tightly.

"Shh Mamo-chan, it'll be okay." The boy stiffened.

"Do I know you?" His ocean blue eyes were filled with tears but even as a child he had the most beautiful face that I had ever seen.

"In some way you do?" He looked a bit puzzled.

"I don't remember any - " I cut him off because I could see that it was hard for him.

"I know, but it doesn't matter because I know exactly who you are." He hiccupped and I rubbed his back affectionately.

"You're Chiba Mamoru and you can become anything and anyone you want, do you understand?" Mamoru nodded and I smiled.

"Now do you want me to tell you a story?" He nodded.

"Once upon a time there was a kingdom on the Moon…"

* * *

Even though Usagi Tsukino was gone and I couldn't permanently be in their lives. I could do my very best to give the best lives possible, to make their dreams come true. No matter how many times they are reborn. They won't remember me but I'll always be supporting them from the shadows. Because our bonds can never be broken.


End file.
